Vanitas
|-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Ventus-Vanitas= |-|Vanitas Remnant= Summary Vanitas, also known as The Masked Boy (仮面の少年 Kamen no Shōnen), is a Keyblade wielder, the creation and second apprentice of Master Xehanort, the embodiment of the extracted darkness from Ventus's heart and the progenitor of the Unversed. Vanitas is one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Vanitas's name is derived from the Latin word for "Vanity" or "Emptiness", and was chosen for its meaning, that it sounded similar to "Ventus" and that it was a written pun on "Sora" in Japanese. Four years before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus served as Master Xehanort's apprentice. The Keyblade wielder was sent to the Keyblade Graveyard, where he was forced by his master to face several heartless in an attempt to forge the χ-blade. Ventus was unable to use his darkness, and was knocked unconscious. Master Xehanort then proceeded to use his keyblade to unlock Ventus's heart, extracting the darkness within and resulting in an orb of dark energy forming into a young boy in a mask who is then given the name "Vanitas" by Master Xehanort. The dark enigma is also the source of the Unversed, as well as a key component in Master Xehanort's plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Vanitas Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 4, but possesses the physiology of a teen Classification: Embodiment of Ventus' Darkness, Source of the Unversed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Levitation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice and lightning variety), Teleportation, Duplication, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Afterimage Creation, can create beings called Unversed from his own negative emotions, Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Able to fight Ventus and Mickey at the same time, held his own against Terra, and knocked Aqua out during the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of keeping pace with Ventus) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XMJ Durability: Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Aqua and Ventus, even laughing them off after his first fight with Aqua) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Capable of fighting Aqua long enough to drive her unconscious) Range: Extended melee range with Void Gear, several thousand kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Void Gear (His Keyblade) Intelligence: Skilled and capable combatant Weaknesses: Arrogance, destroying the Unversed will cause him immense physical pain (However, he has shown great resilience to this, as, shortly after his creation, he kept creating and destroying Unversed out of his own self-loathing) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Afterimage:' After Vanitas is struck, he creates an afterimage of himself and appears behind his enemy to attack them, simultaneously casting Blizzaga. '-Dark Thundaga:' Vanitas jumps into the air and swings his Keyblade, striking the enemy with bolts of blue lightning. '-Eruption/Shadow Dive:' Vanitas leaps up and dives into the ground, moving right below his opponent, at which point he rises from the ground and fires several Firagas. '-Dark Spiral:' Vanitas leaps into the air and charges at the enemy multiple times while surrounded with dark energy. '-Dark Splicer:' Vanitas repeatedly teleports and slashes at his target, leaving behind an afterimage with each strike. '-Dark Cannon:' Vanitas generates a large beam of dark energy from his keyblade, firing it at the enemy. '-Curaga:' A healing spell that restores a great deal of Vanitas' vitality. '-Clone Burst:' Vanitas surrounds himself with a black barrier and sends various shadow clones out at the opponent, before charging straight through the barrier and attacking himself. '-Dark Fang:' Vanitas dashes around his enemy in a circle and summons spikes to surround them, before closing them in. Note(s): -The source of Vanitas experiencing pain when an Unversed is slain comes from the dubiously canon Japanese novels which serve as prequels to Birth by Sleep. -Tetsuya Nomura revealed in an interview that the reason why Vanitas looks like Sora is due to Ventus's heart connecting with his. His original appearance, according to the Kingdom Hearts novel, is similar to that of a normal heartless but with red eyes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Tier 5